


The Best Graduation Gift

by grettama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6376492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last day of practice before graduation ceremony, and Karasuno's kids make sure that their third years get the best graduation gifts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Graduation Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeated.
> 
> March always makes me feel a little melancholic about the graduation stuffs. So, yeah.

When Coach Ukai gave them the sign to end the practice, Daichi unconsciously breathed a sigh of relief and smiled softly. Suga apparently caught that and pat his shoulder lightly, reciprocated his smile, and then jogged toward Yachi and Shimizu to help them collecting the balls.

Daichi looked around at Karasuno's gym and released his breath again.

Today was the last day he was going to be here as Karasuno's team member. As Karasuno's Captain. Because tomorrow was the graduation ceremony, and he, Asahi, Suga and Kiyoko would leave Karasuno for their own good.

Karasuno will be okay, Daichi thought. We won Nationals, and the other gonna keep that up. Ennoshita will take care of them just fine. No need to worry.

"Daichi!"

Suga's voice snapped him back to reality from his melancholic thoughts. His vice-captain—or rather his ex-vice-captain, since their last practice for Karasuno had just ended—gestured him to gather with the others in the corner of the gym. Daichi nodded and approached them, only to find out that Noya and Tanaka were standing proudly, each with a big white marker in their hand.

Sensing Daichi's questioning look, Noya grinned and said, "We're gonna send you off with these markers!"

Suga laughed when he saw Daichi still had no idea what Noya meant. "They're gonna write their thoughts about us third years in our jersey. You know, like some kind of memento."

"Ah," Daichi shook his head and smiled at his kouhai, who already tried to snatch the markers from each other and invaded Asahi's personal space to write something in his jersey. Asahi could only smile weakly, letting himself being dragged here and there while Noya laughed at something he just wrote at Asahi's back and Hinata concentrated on writing something on Asahi's chest, totally ignoring Kageyama who yelled at him to stop pulling Asahi's shirt because he was too writing on Asahi's shoulder.

Yachi was also writing on the sleeve of Shimizu's Karasuno jacket, and Ennoshita writing something too on her back with Yamaguchi. Shimizu could keep his blank poker face, but Daichi recognized the fond look in her eyes.

When Daichi was observing, Tanaka dragged Suga with him and together with Narita, Kinoshita and Tsukishima (much to Daichi's surprise) they spread Suga's jersey so they could write on it. Tanaka was successfully made Suga laughed out loud because he mistyped what he wanted to write and now throwing a tantrum.

Daichi chuckled, enjoying the ruckus before his eyes. Because this was the last time he would be part of this ruckus. That thought faltered his smile, but then he realised all of his teammates' focus was on him now.

"Wh-what?" Daichi stuttered.

"Turn around!" Tanaka and Noya yelled, while Hinata and Yamaguchi pushed him so he turned his back towards everyone.

"Now your turn, Captain!" Hinata laughed and then he felt everyone giggled when they began to write something on his back.

It didn't take long. Before Daichi realised, Tanaka already announced, "Done!" loudly with a very satisfied grin plastered on his face. Daichi turned around to his teammates. Unlike the others, they didn't fill his jersey with writings. His front and his sleeves stayed clean.

"What did you guys write?" Daichi asked, turned his neck and tried to see his back, but Suga held his face to keep him stay still.

"No,  don't see it until you're at home," he said.

Daichi frowned. "What? That's not fair. You guys can see the writings on your jersey."

Everyone smirked mischievously at him, and Suga winked. "Be patient, Daichi. Yours is special." Suga tapped both of his cheeks softly and turned around. "Now let's go home!"

Everyone yelled happily but Daichi pouted. Asahi laughed next to him and handed him his jacket.

"Here, wear this," he said. "We don't want you to accidentally see your back on your way home on glasses or something."

Daichi rolled his eyes, but eventually gave in and smiled. "Fine."

Both Suga and Asahi made sure Daichi was home first without trying to peek on his back and then they said their goodbye.

"See ya tomorrow at the graduation ceremony," Suga said. Daichi nodded and replied Asahi's wave before running quickly inside to his room.

Daichi didn't even bother to announce that he was home because he was sure that his parents already realised it from his noisy footsteps. At his room, Daichi quickly took off his jacket, and then his jersey, and then his mouth was automatically hanging open slightly when he finally saw what everyone wrote on his jersey.

Daichi chuckled and hugged his jersey tightly. "You, damn brats…"

And if Daichi's mom found his son chuckled and sobbed a little while clutching his team jersey in his room later on, Daichi didn't care. This was the best graduation gift ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Art by [hiranadira](https://twitter.com/hiranadira)


End file.
